A Strange Group Of Humans
by ThoseWhoDon'tBelong
Summary: A confrontation between the Volturi and a group of Death Eater turns deadly.


"Find them." The man hissed icily. He whipped around, his long, black hair swinging lightly behind him, as he faced his minions. Their scarlet eyes met his own, each of their faces solemn. Aro stared down at them, eyes gleaming with irritation.

A group of creatures had been causing trouble in cities all around Volterra, a few deaths even inside the city itself. Aro has suspected what the others had, a group of vampires rebelling against the law. He had let them go on for a while, hoping the excitement would fade away and they would stop, but his patients were wearing thin as the rampage entered its first week. Aro would do what he needed to; send the guards out to crush the revolt, restoring peace.

"I want you all back by sunrise and I want this mess to be cleaned up." Aro growled. Each of the guards bowed and Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri gracefully slid out of the room. Once out, they took no time discussing their plan, they had very little time if they were to finish off all of the troublemakers and make it back in time.

Jane took the lead, bounding off into the night with breathtaking speed. It took them only a few moments before they were out of this city and in more rural parts of Italy. This was where the most trouble was. Together, they scanned the area, absolutely silent until an unexpected scent met their nose.

"Is there a _human_ out here?" Demetri hissed, turning to Alec who was standing at his side, just as bewildered.

"Quite!" Jane snarled in a hushed tone. She lifted her head, tasting the air. The scent was all around. The silence was suddenly shattered by a piercing cackle. The vampires crouched, try to pounce, but they were unable to pinpoint the direct position of the creature that may have made the sound.

"Look what we have here!" The harsh voice exclaimed.

A deep growl echoed a few feet away from the shrill voice. "Quiet down, would you Bellatrix?" The raspy voice asked, clear annoyance in his voice. The small quarrel among the humans, before Felix's patients wore thin.

"Enough!" Roared Felix, the humans fell silent, but only for a moment.

"You dare order me?" The one they had called Bellatrix hissed. "How dare you?" Her voice suddenly rose to a shriek. "_How dare you?" _

Jane couldn't help but release a light song-like laughter. A human was trying to be threatening? Ridiculous. "Come on, Alec." She beckoned her twin to her side. "This is no trouble. Lets have a snack then get back to work." Alec chuckled quietly in agreement.

The outraged woman screamed, "_Crucio!" _A bright red light sparked from the darkness, revealing the silhouette of the Bellatrix. A mere moment later Felix collapsed. He writhed on the ground, only able to utter howls of pain.

"Felix?" Demetri growled, alarmed. "Jane!" He snarled, whirling around to face her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing! It's not me!" She immediately shot back. Her thoughts rushed. It was the humans, it had to be! They had underestimated these people.

Jane crouched down and in a signal leap landing on the woman. She screamed, wildly struggled against Jane's grip, unable to break it. Jane couldn't help but he in awe at the sight of the woman. Her long black hair was cascaded around the ground and her dark eyes, utter shock shining behind them. She was gaunt and sickly pale, pale for a human at least. She looked absolutely mad.

This momentary hesitation would cost Jane. With a dull flash to her right Jane was thrown off of Bellatrix. Immediately, Bellatrix was back to her feet, a loathing expression on her face. "They're not muggles at all!" She shrieked. "_They_ are the beasts!" Bellatrix, being disgusted at the sudden information that vampires were running most of Italy instead of purebloods, set out to find these beasts. This was her moment. Bellatrix whipped to face the faint figure that had shot the stunning curse. "Greyback!" She bellowed, in her customary shrilly voice. "Now!"

The tension thickened as Greyback thrust his wand forward. _"Incendio!" _The rough voice hollered. Fire sprung from seemingly nowhere. There was a long howl of pain, the voice was unmistakable, Demetri. The guards turned away from the original attacker and to Demetri's body, writhing and twisting in pain.

Felix lurched toward the fire, reaching his hand in for a short moment to grab hold of Demetri's robe. _"Lacarnum Inflamarae!"_ Another voice echoed as a narrow flame shot from the darkness. It hit Felix in the shoulder, the flames instantly engulfing him.

This was like nothing the guards had ever fought against before. The two remaining ones stood in awe. Only a spin-tingling cackle snapped Jane out of her state of trepidation. Jane's thoughts ran, she was going to kill this woman, only uttering a hiss. Bellatrix returned her infuriated expression with a malicious one. Jane was merely to distracted.

"_Fiendfyre!"_ Bellatrix cried, wildly whirling her wand. Flames, more than the remaining vampires had ever seen, flew through the air. It seemed to be circling Jane and Alec like a massive, flaming serpent, before it swallowed the vampires whole.


End file.
